Sakura in Kingdom Hearts, a Mary Sue Parody
by epilectic.trees
Summary: Join Sakura, a wanna-be Mary Sue, as she travels through the Kingdom hearts universe! Unfortunately, the canon characters aren't acting as sakura wants them to. Instead, they remain IC. Poor girl. How will she handle this? Probably not well, to be honest.
1. Arrival at Destiny Islands

_**Authors' notes:**_ _**Hello! I got this idea a while ago, and thanks to a burst of inspiration while writing a different story, I finally know how to start it. Yes, this story has OC's .Yes, they seem like Mary Sues. I was trying for that. Hopefully, this will turn out to be the parody I am going for, and not some horrible pile of badfic. Writing a perfect character seemed like a fun challenge. Constructive criticism is appreciated as always, and please don't take this too seriously. Remember I'm trying to make the OC's Mary Sue-ish, and I would much rather if you could point out if any of the canon characters start acting off. Also, I live in and speak Australian, so please forgive my writing of schools, 14 year olds would be in year 8 down here and I need to set this during KHI. Oh, and down here, Organisation is spelt with an S. So forgive me if I slip up. Also, I'm not targeting anyone specifically, although if this sounds like your story, you may have a Mary Sue on your hands. Now all that's been said please enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: **___**I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or the Disney Corporation. I do however; own the original characters in this story.**

Sakura in Kingdom Hearts! (**A Mary Sue parody**)(Hopefully!)

Sakura trudged into her new 8th grade English class. She was like, so much better than this crummy little school in the middle of nowhere. It just totally sucked. First, her mean, evil parents yell at her for being expelled from her old school, and she gets sent here? Not fair. Her brand, spankin' new iPhone barely got one bar of reception here. Sakura used to go to _The SparklyPoo Academy For Perfect Little Visions Of Wonder_, but she had gotten kicked out for not being perfect enough. Her grades had slipped from A+++++ to plain old A's, her hair was only shiny enough to blind old people, and when she walked into a room, only half of the boys instantly fell in love with her. But Sakura was a rebel. She always talked back to everyone, and wasn't scared of anything. Sure, she had been a terrible little brat when her parents had told her she was going to a new school and that she had live on her own because it was far away, but she hadn't been so bad that it deserved for her parents to only buy her one small house instead of the huge penthouse apartment she wanted and deserved. Sure, this Island was a vision of paradise, what with the birds, and gorgeous clear blue sea, but Sakura still couldn't see why everyone back at _The SparklyPoo Academy For Perfect Little Visions Of Wonder_, or tSAfPLVoW, would all cut of their right wing – or, for the unlucky girls without, arm - to go here, even for a short holiday. It just wasn't that special.

"Alright, we have a new student joining us." The teacher said, "Why don't you give us an introduction, and tell the class a little about yourself, before we get started."

"Gladly!" Sakura pranced out in front of the group of students, flaunting her flawless body as much as was humanly possible. She flicked her gorgeous silver hair, that came complete with baby blue and pink streaks - which were ,of course, totally natural – over her shoulder. It was currently in a ponytail, but when it was out, it dropped down to the small of her back. It shimmered like a thousand diamonds, almost as glorious as her perfect, perfect eyes. They sparkled with the most beautiful pink, with a shine of blue that got more or less obvious depending on her mood. By a coincidence, the school uniform she had on went perfectly with the blue in her hair and eyes, and was so short it was amazing you couldn't see her underwear every time she took a step.

"My name is Sakura Hikari Sunshine Kawaii Rainbow Sugardrop Nomura! I'm fourteen years old, my birthday is the thirteenth of May, my favourite colour is pink, my favourite number is ten, my favourite animal is a unicorn, and they're so real because I have one at home, his name is Enrique. I'm an angel; I have wings, only you can't see them right now because I don't need them. I can fly, I'm a master of ninjutsu, I have a black belt in all forms of karate, I have a samurai sword, a katana and a crossbow, and I can play the guitar, the flute and the drums so well that they want me in all the best orchestras, I'm famous where I come from because of my fabulous singing voice, I have an IQ of 300, and I work as a part time model!" Sakura was positively glowing by the end of this, making the students in the class turn away, and a small bird outside fall out of a tree.

"Uh, yes, well. Miss Nomura, was it? The class is currently writing short stories, if you would be kind enough to sit down, now that your lengthy introduction is over, perhaps we could all get started?" The English teacher, whose name was Miss Thompson, a rather pretty woman around the age of 25, appeared rather shaken by the performance, and wondered to herself if this odd girl was an actor. She would probably be a source of trouble in the classroom, that was for sure.

Sakura on the other hand, was scanning the room, looking for any particularly cute boys. The really noticeable ones were a young brunet, with hair spiking in all directions. This boy had the most adorable big blue eyes that looked like cut sapphires. The boy next to him, however, was even more gorgeous. He had silver hair, not as nice as her own, but still magnificent. His light blue eyes made contact with hers, and she knew they would be dating by the end of the day. The redhead girl the two boys were talking to may pose a threat though, she was probably really bitchy, and no-one would miss her if Sakura got rid of her. It looked like she was interested in the brown haired boy anyway. Sakura started walking towards the back of the room; she would sit down next to the older looking boy, the one with the greyish hair, she would chat him up with her skills, and then—

"Sakura, there's an empty seat just up there next to Selphie. Yes, just there. Okay. Now remember, these stories are due in a few days, so you all need to get your work done quickly. There will be NO exceptions." Miss Thompson sent Sakura back to her seat quickly. This class would seriously blow. What a bitchy teacher! Sakura simply couldn't believe her nerve. How dare she have authority in her own classroom? NO teacher had ever stopped Sakura from sitting where she wanted before! It was unheard of! But still, once this Miss Thompson woman got a load of Sakura's immense talent at everything, maybe she would relax a bit. She got started at her story, using her skills at grammar and spelling to have it finished and better than everyone else's by the end of class.

'_ok so ther was this grl & she was liek totally hotand she was rly pretty and stuf and evry1 luved her.1 day she went outside & ther was lyke this masive storm thingy goin onand she was all like ohmigawd!!!11! this is totaly messing up mi hair!!1 her hair was realy prety and she had like al designer cloths on and she had thees rly cute boots on and they wer Gucci and the storm woz gettin worse and stuff so she got on her unicorn witch was rainbow coulored an she flew away bcoz her house and hole town and stuff was getting kept flyng until she got to this huge castle and she went inside and found out she was totaly the princess of the country and she put onthis really pretty dress that was green and went to the floor and she got theez new shoes and they were heels and realy nice and she went for a walk but she got lost and woz rescued by this hot az dude and he was realy sexc and hot and he was really a prince and also zac efron and they liek got married and she got the jonas brothers to sing at thier wedding bcoz there realy sexc two and it was teh best wediing evar and they had three kids and thar woz a gril and too boys and ther were the cutest kids evr and they lived happily ever after for liek forever untill ths rly evil witch lady hu was realy the grls evil step-mothr came down and she was like OMG u guyz are liek totally not kool and how dare u and stuff. Im gunna cast a evil spell on you that makes you really ugly and then she did but the girl was so pretty an baetiful tha spell broke and hit the evil witch but she woz alredy relly ugly so it just killed her insted and it was relly good and evry1 was totaly happy and lived happyly 4eva & eva. '_

Sakura, having just written the best story she had ever seen, went to hand it in to her teacher. While getting up, she heard the girl next to her - Selphie, was it? – giggling to the two boys next to her.

"Jeez, I know she said she had an IQ of 300 or something. But still, why doesn't she keep her work and look over it? I only looked for a second, and I saw like ten mistakes. It's like when I type on word and don't use spell-check. Is she trying to make a good impression, by handing her work in so early? I mean, moving to a new schools probably really stressful. I think we should ask her to hang out with us today; she doesn't know anyone, and I'm sure she's pretty nice. Over dramatic, but nice."

"Whatever you say, Selphie." Was Tidus' reply. He remembered when he'd first moved here too, it was a massive change for him as well, he had lived in a huge city with machines for everything, and massive blitz ball tournaments every year. But he was certain _he_ hadn't acted like _that_.

Sakura just ignored them. She was so much better than those kids. They knew nothing about grammar. Hers was perfect. Their tiny minds just couldn't comprehend her perfection. Sakura handed her short story into the Miss Thompson, who looked at it for about thirty seconds, before handing it back.

"Sakura, There are a few mistakes in here. Try to look over your work before you hand it in. I really can't read it before you do. I know you can do better; your reports from your old school were excellent. If you're having trouble, go talk to Kairi down the back. She's great with grammar and English in general. She can give you a hand if you'd like."

How dare she! Sakura's piece was perfect, so much better than that Kairi girl could ever manage. This woman, these students, this _whole school_ made Sakura so mad! She had a complete mastery of the English AND Japanese languishes, how dare she insult her like this! But still, Sakura was a brilliant actor, and simply smiled.

"Of course Thompson-sensei. I will look over it again." Sakura sat down at her table. This class was terrible. But the rest of the day would get better. None of the other teachers would treat her like this. They would know their place.

Sakura was right. Every other teacher at the school knew their place. And that place was at the front of the classroom, handing out papers and advice, stopping all the little fights that broke out, and generally keeping an eye on things. It just wasn't right. It had only been one day, and Sakura was already going so mad she could rip her hair out. Except she wouldn't, because her hair was so perfect it was more valuable than gold. All she knew now, was that after school, the popular place to hang out was the play island just off shore, and she had been invited. Out of pure courtesy, of course. Sakura was actually quite unpleasant to be around, her arrogance got in the way of what could have once been a personality, and her insistence that she, and everything she did was perfect had gotten on everybody's nerves. But Sakura didn't know that.

Arriving at the island, Sakura noticed a small wooden raft. The workmanship wasn't bad, but she could've done a much better job herself. The owners of the raft were Kairi, who was standing on the raft organising supplies, Sora, the brunet from English class, who was trying splashing around in the water, presumably hunting a fish, and Riku, the silver haired beauty, also from English class. He was staring at the sea, instead of doing something productive. Then again, he may have already brought his supplies, and was just waiting for Sora to finish up. Some of the other kids from class were there too. Selphie, the girl who had invited Sakura to have lunch with her and her friends, Tidus, the blond boy who Selphie had been talking to pretty much all through English, - Sakura was still absolutely certain that those two were just jealous of her writing skills - and Wakka, who made up the last part of the second of two trios on the island. He had a funny accent; it was like, Jamaican or something? It really didn't sound too good.

Taking a break from his fishing, Sora had decided it was a good idea to challenge Selphie, Tidus and Wakka to a fight. He was pretty good at sword fighting, although Riku was the best on the island. Apparently he had defeated the other three kids together one time, which would explain Sora's determination to win. Those two were fierce rivals. Sakura sat down on a log. She, like everyone else had gotten changed after school before coming down to the island. She was now sporting a low, black v-neck singlet with a white one underneath. The white one had baby pink and blue lace on it that matched her hair. Her singlet only came down to her ribs, leaving her flat stomach bare. She had blue elbow length fingerless gloves on, that again, matched her hair. She had an incredibly tight pink skirt on, so short it hardly covered her underwear, just like her school skirt. Like everything else, this also matched her hair. On her legs, she had a pair of thigh-high black platform heeled boots, the soles were baby blue, and there was a three pink hearts in a vertical line, getting smaller as they got higher. Going around the hearts to the top of the boots were two pink lines, arranged in a sort of double helix, only without the lines going horizontally. Her hair was down now, and it looked even more spectacular than usual in the summery sunlight. Her wings were fully visible; she hadn't lied when she told the class about them earlier. She was so perfect there was no need to. Sakura's wings were indescribably lovely, they were sort and fluffy like baby kittens, and were as pure and white as snow. The feathers on them were more beautiful than those on any kind of bird. Riku thought they were fake. It was a reasonable assumption too, how many teenagers had wings? It's almost as absurd as cat ears or a tail. Sakura took this in stride, sparkling and strutting around the beach in her super skimpy outfit as she watched the teens beat each other up with wooden sticks.

Speaking of play fights, Sora had just lost his. Spectacularly. His tactics hadn't worked as well as he had though. Mainly because he hadn't come up with any. Sakura laughed her chime-like lovely laugh. She stood up, in one fluid movement, gracefully seizing a toy sword from the ground. Hers was more special that Sora or Riku's, though. It had hearts, star, rainbow and unicorns among other things engraved onto it. Sakura approached the group. She had already worked out her tactics for the fight, and was ready for a challenge. Although, Sakura was so skilled there wouldn't be much of a challenge at all.

"Why don't I fight you guys? C'mon, I'll put a much better fight than _Sora_!"

"Hey!" Sora argued, "I thought I did pretty good!"

"Yeah? Well you're wrong. That was pathetic. Let me show you how it's done. I mean, with you fighting like that, it would be hilarious if it turned out you were destined to save the world!" Right after Sakura said that, a coconut fell out of a tree, like it was aiming for Sora's head. Riku, who had come over to help Sora up, hit the coconut away. If he had of looked closer, he would've noticed that it had the words '_Coconut of Crappy Foreshadowing_' engraved on it. Quite odd, really.

To swing back to the action, Tidus had decided that it would be a good idea to fight Sakura. She couldn't be that good, and maybe they could knock sense into her, and some self-importance out. But sakura knew there was no chance of that. Kairi called go, and Sakura rushed into battle, sword held high. She knocked Tidus off his feet, and his weapon out of his hands in one shot. Then, she twisted Selphie's rope around her sword and pulled her in to use her as a human shield against Wakka's Blitzball, eliminating Selphie as well. Then, she rushed in and pulled off a thirty hit combo against him, blasting him into the small pool with the waterfall leading into it. At least that was the plan. In the first ten or so seconds of the fight, Sakura was on her knees, having the snot beaten out of her by the three teens. This was _so_ unfair. Right now, Sakura wanted nothing more that to be back at tSAfPLVoW. She missed her old school so much. She could be out shopping with her rich, beautiful friends instead of on this crappy little island. What was so special about it anyway?

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT _NOW_!" Sakura screeched, storming off in the middle of the fight, and hiding in the broken down shack. She hated this island. She hated everyone on it. The teachers can't recognise her talent, all the girls are massive bitch queens, and all the boys are immature little brats! They aren't even that cute! It's just not worth it. Nothing ever happens. Sakura needed time to angst. Meanwhile everyone else was standing outside worrying about her.

"Did we upset her?"

"It wasn't intentional."

"She _was_ being pretty bratty."

"That's no excuse!"

"But she—"

"Maybe we should just talk to her."

"Let her cool down first. Then we'll talk."

Sakura heard them walk off and get back to their business. The raft was finished, and Tidus, Wakka and Selphie left to go back home to the main island. Sakura didn't leave. She stayed behind in the old shack. The other kids had tried to talk to her, but she had yelled, and shut them out. She just wished for them to go away. Or for some hot guy to ride up and rescue her. Or maybe for the whole island –no, not just the island, the whole world! - To just be destroyed in some horrible accident.

Sakura should have been more careful about what she wished for.


	2. Departure from Destiny Islands

_**Authors' notes:**_ _**I'm back again! This story has proven to be hella fun to write, so I'll update fairly quickly. Anyone who was offended by this chapter or the last one, I'm not aiming this towards anyone in particular, just the genre in general. Remember, we're all here for fun, and at the end of the day, I'm writing this because it entertains **__**me**__**. If you don't like it, I guess that's too bad. But if you do like it, constructive criticism would be appreciated, so I can see what I'm doing well, or what's going wrong. Also, this chapter is really short, but that's because it's a sort of transition chapter. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: **___**I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or the Disney Corporation. I do however; own the original characters in this story.**

_Sakura in Kingdom Hearts! _(**A Mary Sue parody**)(Hopefully!)

Sakura stayed put in her shack. It had to be at least 10 o' clock by now, and a terrible storm was brewing. The smart thing to do in a situation like this would be to go home, or find some suitable shelter, but sakura couldn't leave yet, she still wasn't done angsting.

It was dark outside, and Sora was thundering down the dock, smacking strange, black creatures left and right with his wooden sword. He didn't have time for this. Where was Riku? And Kairi? And the raft! They had worked so hard to finish it! He needed to move it out of danger, but that could wait until after he found his friends. Why had they come down here? Sora had seen their boats down at the dock. Were they after the raft too? Looking up for a second, he saw Riku standing on the small island with the papou tree on it. Sora ran towards the island, calling out to Riku, he accidentally alerted Sakura to his presence.

Hearing the Sora outside, Sakura decided to give him a piece of her mind. She stormed outside, furious that her angst time had been interrupted. Once she was out, though she noticed the strange creatures storming the beach.

"Heartless!" Sakura cried, whipping out her sword and rushing in to fight alongside Sora, not bothering to explain how she knew what they were called. She was just that smart and all knowing.

"Huh?" Sora turned around, surprised at Sakura's sudden appearance. He had completely forgotten she might still be around, he had just figured she would have gone home.

"Watch out Sora! Those creatures are called the Heartless! Be careful, or they'll devour your heart!"

"THEY'LL DO _WHAT_!!!!!" Sora yelled. Frantically searching around for Kairi, he made a plan. He would grab Riku, and they would find Kairi, then go home, warn all the adults, police and such, the go and hide in bed. That seemed like a good idea.

Sora bolted towards Riku, but on the bridge to the small island, he was too distracted by thoughts of having his vital organs ripped out and eaten that he forgot to watch his feet. It was an old bridge, after all. Sora tripped and fell to the ground. He knew he was in trouble, what with the heart stealing and all, and held his little wooden sword up to shield his face. Riku, apparently not paying attention to any of this, didn't notice, and just kept standing there. He should have helped. Because when he didn't, Sakura stepped in to save the day. Or rather she flew in to save the day. Those wings may have just been there for decoration, but they _could_ be used. But only when the plot demands it.

Sakura drew her sword, complete with that neat '_shiiiiiing' _sound, even though she didn't have a scabbard, and the sword was made of wood. It was just that awesome. Totally prepared for the oncoming fight scene, Sakura lowered herself into her fighting stance – basically the same as she usually stood, only with more underwear showing. Sora just happened to be in the perfect position to see her lacy pink lingerie, but he fortunately had his eyes closed as he braced himself for whatever was coming. But it never came. Sakura took a swing at the nearest Heartless, swinging too hard and accidently throwing her weapon off the bridge into the water. Sora heard the splash and looked up, getting to his feet and readying his weapon. It looked like he was going to have to protect both of them.

"C'mon Sakura, we have to hurry!"

"Right."

Sakura was just about ready to throw another hissy fit, staying close to Sora as he slaughtered the Heartless surrounding them. How could he be a better fighter then her? That wasn't fair in the slightest. He had only spent most of his life competing with his friends in play fights, while this was honestly about the fifth time she had ever picked up a sword.

Sakura was so busy wallowing in her own self-pity she failed to notice the Shadow Heartless leaping towards her. She failed to hear Sora's warning, and she failed to even move out of the way. The heartless landed square on her chest, digging its claws into her, and simply watching as its prize – a single pink, glowing heart – turned into a Heartless so big it could crush Sora in one hand. A Darkside Heartless.

See, Sakura's arrogance, self-importance and bitterness towards others who she believed were below her - e.g. everyone – caused a massive amount of darkness in her heart. Because she acted like such a stuck-up little bitch, she ultimately made herself into a target for the Heartless. A rather pretty, sparkly target, but a target nonetheless.

Sora was horrified, and probably scarred for life, but he would have plenty of time for therapy later. Because right now, Riku was standing in a pool of darkness, just standing there as it overtook him. Sora ran to him, but by the time he got there, all that was on the island was Sakura's huge Heartless, waiting to attack him. The Darkside took a swipe at him, and instinctively, Sora held his wooden sword up in front of his face to protect himself. But instead of his old weapon, he had a new one. It looked like a giant key. But it seemed to be made of metal, and that would almost certainly make it easier to bludgeon this evil creature to death. Sora swung the Keyblade, valiantly fighting the heartless, but there wasn't much of a point. He did gain the upper hand for a while, but suddenly remembering Kairi, he glanced to the side, to see her disappear in the wind, which made very little sense. In the small amount of time this had taken, the Darkside summoned more Shadow Heartless, and together they destroyed the islands, sucking Sora into a mystical portal of swirly darkness.

Sora ended up in Traverse Town, and together with Donald Duck and Goofy, he began his journey to save the worlds. It was his destiny anyway. But Sora isn't nearly as exciting as Sakura, and although she became a Heartless, she still survived. See, in order to harbor darkness of that intensity for so long, Sakura must have had an awfully strong heart. She did exercise regularly, and she only ever ate healthy foods, so that was probably true. And we all know what happens if a person with a strong heart becomes a Heartless. It usually doesn't work out well for all parties involved.


	3. In the World That Never Was

_**Authors' notes:**_ _**Alright, here comes the plot. After that last chapter, the Destiny Trio probably won't be in this much anymore. I don't think that last chapter focused on my Sue enough, so I'll try to make up for that here. This story practically writes itself! If you like my writing, be sure to leave a review, so I know what's good about it. I'm not going to stop writing or hold my story hostage if I don't get any though, that's just kinda stupid. I'm writing for fun, not for fame. Anyway, if this seems like I'm taking a jab at you, or your stories or OC's, I'm not, I'm just having a little fun. This isn't based on anything in particular. Please enjoy my work; I hope you can get a few laughs out of it!**_

_**In addition, here is my design for Sakura: .com/art/Attempt-at-a-Mary-Sue-124382380**_

_**Disclaimer: **___**I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or the Disney Corporation. I do however; own the original characters in this story.**

_Sakura in Kingdom Hearts! _(**A Mary Sue parody**)(Hopefully!)

Sakura awoke in a dark alley. It was dark and raining, and Sakura was face down in a puddle. She picked herself up, brushing the water off her clothes and flapping her wings to dry them, and took a look around at her surroundings. There were huge skyscrapers everywhere, and so many neon signs all the water was an obnoxious shade of green. Looking up at the sky, Sakura saw the moon, but instead of the traditional circle, this one was in the shape of a heart. It was pretty, Sakura wanted to head towards it, but it didn't seem like a good idea. Normally, if she was in a situation like this, she would have been scared out of her mind, but covered her fear with her razor sharp wit, even when in danger. But right now, she didn't feel scared. She didn't really feel anything.

Deciding that heading towards the moon was a good idea after all, seeing as she had no idea where she was, only that she wasn't on the island anymore. Walking off, Sakura wondered how big the shopping district was.

'_I mean, come on, it's a huge city, there's got to be a shop or two somewhere...' _Sakura thought to herself.

Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by a swirling noise, which she decided was a portal opening. She knew because she was wonderful, and that is that. Next came footsteps, and Sakura saw a man walk out from the shadows. He was a bit taller than her, pretty skinny, and wearing a long black leather coat, with its hood up.

"Now, what would a little girl like you, be doing around here? You should go back home, kid. Before somebody gets hurt..."

This was quite likely a threat and a smart person would have run. However, Sakura was too busy noticing his California-style surfer accent, to hear what he was saying. She inwardly gushed about how hot he must be, with stunning sapphire orbs, abs to die for and expertly styled golden locks of hair. When he took off his hood however, the only golden thing to be seen was his eyes. No, scratch that, just eye. The other one was concealed behind an eye patch. That along with the long scar that ran from the side of his jaw to just under his right eye lead Sakura to believe he might be a pirate. In short, he certainly wasn't the young hottie Sakura was hoping for. Then, with a shock of realisation, she remembered something she should in no way have known.

"You! You must be with Organization XIII! That means you're the bad guys! I will defeat you!" She brandished her new weapons, two kingdom Keyblades, which she seems to have acquired through an event that won't be explored any further than this right now.

"Well, a Keyblade! Can't say I was expecting that. But why do you have it?" The mysterious man questioned.

Meanwhile, far, far away in Traverse Town, Sora was currently having a similar conversation with another man with facial scarring, a gun-like weapon who was wearing leather. About the same thing. The only difference was about ten years and the fact that one of them was about to attack. Sora didn't have much of a chance against Leon, anyway.

"I have the Keyblade because I have such a pure and strong heart!" Sakura replied, managing to sparkle even against the neon lights.

"Not any more, you don't. If you know so much, have you stopped to think about why you ended up here?"

"No."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at those boring islands, then it was all darkness-y, then I got attacked by Heartless, and now I'm here... You're saying I'm one of you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'm instantly okay with this! Where do I sign up for the Organization? What's my title gonna be?"

The man seemed slightly disconcerted at this girl's behaviour; she seemed batshit insane to him. Nevertheless, Xemnas had sent him to find new recruits, and he had found one. Maybe it would wear off?

"Whoa, hold on there. Why don't we head down to the castle before you start making living arrangements?"

"Oh, okay then."

And off they went through the city. Sakura decided she didn't really like this guy. He wasn't under 25, and should therefore stay out of the spotlight. She also realized that the heartless were no longer interested in her, and were just aimlessly wandering the streets, waiting for somebody they could make a meal out of. It was a long walk, and Sakura wondered why they didn't just take a portal. To build suspense? Forgetting about them for a second and then not going there too keep consistency? Probably the second one. Silly authors and their bad writing.

Upon arriving at the castle, Sakura was promptly given a black coat, matching the man who'd brought her here's one. She put it on, along with some black skinny jeans and knee-length high-heeled boots. The coat had a large zip running down the middle along with son random chains that didn't seem to have any real purpose. She zipped the coat down to display as much cleavage possible, then hitched up her bra to make it more obvious. She had also changed her name, since it was organization policy to have an 'X'. Sakura will now be known as Sakurax. Joy of joys, it had to be the best name Sakurax had ever heard. So original. She was now ready to be introduced to the rest of the order.

Sakurax strutted into the middle of the room. From a quick glance, she could see the man who brought her here and a few older men, a few cute younger men, one female, who Sakurax could only surmise was the resident bitchqueen, an empty chair that she assumed was meant for her, and the hottest damn thing she'd ever seen. She would have stared blankly at him longer; unfortunately, her attention was drawn to the front of the room by hearing a man's voice. The speaker was clearly a respected man, probably the leader, with appealing silver hair and dark skin. Unfortunately, one of the first three words he said had more than two syllables, so Sakura zoned out. She only zoned back in to hear her name and title - Sakurax, The key of Destiny, no. XIII – and the same of her fellow members, of which she memorized instantly.

She spent the rest of the time staring adoringly at her sweetheart Axel. She loved him already, and could just tell he loved her back, even though he had only looked at her once, to introduce himself. The rest of the time, he had been looking in the general direction of the superior, Xemnas. Oh, how she had him memorized. Everything from his deliriously beautiful emerald orbs, which were pools of the most stunning jade, the tattoos under aforementioned eyes, which were dark purple upside-down tears drops, probably with some deep meaning to them, to his striking sanguine hair, in crimson spikes in all directions, defying the laws of gravity and shining ruby red in the light. Dear god he was pretty.

Sakurax hoped Axel would volunteer to show her around, she just knew he wanted to spend as much time with her as she did with him. He didn't, and Larxene was assigned to do it instead. This made sense, considering she was the only other female, and the newest member not including Sakurax, but this wasn't fair. Axel was supposed to take her on a tour, and then they would go to his room, and make out for a bit. She was about to protest when her 'tour guide' sauntered up to her side.

"Sakurax, isn't it? I'm Larxene."

"Yes, I know."

"Hmph, snippy little thing, aren't you. Why don't you let me show you around, and we can get this over with."

Larxene then promptly walked off, without even a backwards glance to see if Sakurax was following. Larxene didn't like children, and Sakurax was a young teen. Close enough. The tour consisted of Larxene walking briskly through the castle, occasionally pointing out where passages lead to while all the time heading towards the Proof of Existence.

"And this is the last of the pretentiously named rooms that you need to know about. You see these portals? They lead to other members rooms. Yours is down there, next to mine. All the portals have names on them, so you can't use the excuse of being lost to explain being caught messing around in other members rooms." Larxene pointed towards Sakurax's doorway, but made no other move.

Sakurax stepped through, and examined her new room. It was plain. Really really plain. Everything was just white. Since Axel wasn't around, Sakurax decided to write down what she knew about the other members, before she forgot. Since she was such a special little snowflake, she could tell everything she needed to know about someone from just his or her hairstyle, and sometimes one sentence. Since she had both, she was ridiculously well informed. She whipped out her Diary, which she hadn't mentioned yet, because it wasn't important enough, and began making a list.

_I – Xemnas, the Superior. Boring old man who likes to rant endlessly about nothing._

_II –Xigbar, the Freeshooter. The guy who found me. Most likely a pirate. _

_III – Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. Probably smoking something illegal. _

_IV – Vexen, the chilly Academic. Crazy scientist type. May try to rape me. _

_VI – Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Cute little emo boy. I can help him stop cutting while we listen to MCR, Linkin Park and evanescence. _

_VII –- Saïx, the Lunar Diviner. Kinda Scary. Possibly a Werewolf. May also try to rape me._

_VIII – Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Or sex on legs. Or my future husband. It's all good._

_IX – Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. Cute music boy with the funny hair cut. Probably pretty dumb, but I think we'll be friends. _

_X – Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. British. Probably likes tea, and scones and all sorts of weird things._

_XI –Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. Likes pink and flowers, is therefore gay._

_XII –Larxene, the Savage Nymph. Bitchface. I hope she falls off a cliff and gets hit by a bus at the same time._

_XIII –Sakurax, the Key of Destiny. The best person ever!!! Also, Axel's future wife! ^_^ YAY ME!!!_

Perfect. That was definitely all of them. She certainly hadn't forgotten anyone. Definitely not. She would never.

Well, she had a training session to go to. Larxene had mentioned it in passing during their tour. Of course, she would be with Axel. That was why he hadn't volunteered to show her round, he was busy fixing himself up. That must have been it. Entering the room, Sakurax's hope hit the floor, and was quickly put out of its misery by being squashed into the floor by _Larxene_. That woman! She was everywhere! Obviously not having considered that Larxene may have been put in charge of her until she learnt the ropes, Sakurax was furious. She looked around the room for somebody else – anybody else! – But saw no one but Xigbar, who seemed to be having a conversation by himself.

"Yeah two. Look, here she comes now; wait 'till she gets them out."

"I believe you, Xigbar, but I was under the impression that the current Keyblade bearer was a young boy."

"Me too, Lexaeus, but I guess there are two now."

So Xigbar had an imaginary friend then? Sakurax didn't notice anyone that he could've been talking to, and she hadn't ever heard that name before. Could she have missed someone at the introductions? She kept staring in Xigbar's general direction until Larxene's voice shattered her concentration.

"Are you gonna let me do this, or are you gonna just stand there?"

"Do what?"

"See how good of a fighter you are. C'mon then, girl."

Sakurax positioned herself in her battle stance, drawing her Keyblades. She was going to kick some serious tail. She rushed into the fight, but after a few swift kicks to the head and chest, a couple stabs and a spot of electrocutions, Larxene had Sakurax on the floor, face down, without breaking a sweat.

"Well, that was difficult." Larxene stated, her every word dripping with sarcasm," Why not try, next time?"

She motioned for Sakurax to get up, and try again, but she was too exhausted, and remained in her position on the floor. Larxene left the room in a huff, disappointed at the lack of fight, muttering something about Sakurax being a pathetic air-headed bimbo.

Being in the Organization wasn't nearly as fun as Sakura had thought it would be.


End file.
